


Robinsexual

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs has a few things to tell Steph about her new boyfriend, Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robinsexual

“So, you're dating Roy? Huh, it figures.” Oracle turned back to her keyboard. That was not quite the reaction Steph had expected. Steph leaned against the wall behind her and crossed her arm's over her chest

“What do you mean 'it figures?'” Barbara gave her a wicked little smile

“Oh you know Roy's whole Robin thing.”

“Robin thing? What Robin thing? I mean, I know he was pals with the first one.” She knew Roy had also known Tim. Tim had been the one to first introduce them.

“Oh he was a lot more than 'pals'” Pictures flood the screen closest to Steph. Speedy and Robin kissing. Speedy and Robin unlacing each others tunics. Speedy with his hands down Robin's little green panties. Dorktastic costume choices aside they were some really hot photos.

OK, uh OK. But just because he did the first Robin and I was ever so briefly Robin does not make it some kind of 'thing'” Barbara's smile was really very wicked

The images on the screen changed. Speedy and Robin still. The second Robin now, Steph could tell not by the costume so much as the way Robin was built. Oracle had quite a few more pics of this Robin with Roy. They were still the same kinds of photos though. Kissing Robin, Pinning Robin to a wall. Jerking Robin off through those absolutely ridiculous looking panties. And Ooooooo video she had video. Robin was on his knees in front of Speedy. Robin smiled and said something to Speedy as he pushed Speedy's tunic up. “No sound?” OK that had come out a little squeaky and Barbara was smirking at her now, great. In the video Robin pulled down Speedy's leggings and swallowed him whole.

“No sound this one is just a surveillance camera.” This one? Did she have more videos? The video on screen was replaced with more photos. This time of Red Arrow and Robin in that terrible red and black costume. Steph hated that costume. Tim looked hot in it that was for sure but it was made out of Tim's broken heart and she couldn't stand for that. Of course he didn't look heartbroken while he was macking on Red Arrow. He looked hot. Roy looked hot too. The pictures faded into another video and Steph nearly fell down.

Robin... Tim was tied to a bed. His gloved hands tied to the headboard his bare, bare legs spread wide, ankles tied to the bed posts. Bare legs because he wasn't wear his costume just bit's and pieces of the original. The gloves, the mask, the pixie boots, and those goddamn panties. Steph got the appeal of that outfit now, Tim looked edible. And oh, this video had sound she could hear Tim panting around the gag. Roy stepped into view and Steph had to close her eyes for a second. She opened them again and yeah she'd seen right Roy was wearing his Speedy costume. Well most of it he didn't have the tunic on. Probably for the best the Speedy tunic wouldn't have shown off Roy's shoulders as well as his current uniform but then she did spend way too much time perving on Roy's shoulders. Roy was teasing Tim now, soft touches and filthy words. And she really couldn't watch this with Barbra right there. Barbara who was trying and failing to not laugh at her “I uh could you, uh maybe email this to me?” And OK she wasn't even trying to not laugh now. “Right, I'm just going to, uh, go now.” Steph slowly backed out of the room. She would have gone faster but it was really hard to take her eyes off the screen and the way Roy was licking and biting Tim's nipples. And the way Tim was moaning and arching. Once that was out of sight she took off fast as she could go. She needed to change her clothes and find Roy. She didn't have an original Robin suit but she still had hers and some Robin green silk panties she's pretty sure Roy won't mind the substitution.


End file.
